What She Does For Him
by Tania Witter
Summary: This one has a pregnant Joey...lets hope Pacey can handle her. Hope this one makes you laugh its set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

What She Does For Him

PJ FIC

Disclaimer- I do not own Dawson's Creek Pacey or Joey rub it in why don't ya

What She Does For Him

Sometimes Joey would contemplate that god had contrived pregnancy as some sort of karma thing to get back at all the women who spend thousands of dollars on clothes a year. So she figured that maybe since she had never been yet another Sex and the City prodigy that maybe when her turn rolled around that she might be spared some of the usual indignities that come with the territory. But apparently her hypothesis was wrong. Dead wrong. Joey could have sworn she hadn't seen her feet in months the bathroom was becoming her second home and none of her clothes fit she was a mess not to mention sleep deprived and dealing with the major heat wave that decided to hit Capeside at the perfect time.

Though in all honesty, the younger Potter had a lot of people behind her helping her through. Teen pregnancy is always going to be controversial and considering the fact that it ran in her family didn't make things any easier on them. Most people inherit eye color hair color a stubborn streak a million dollar mansion from their families but Joey had this.

Just then the co-creator of the baby inside Joey who was at that moment most defiantly kicking up a storm entered the beach house

Joey- Pacey I think your child is confusing my bladder with a hockey puck

Pacey- Well I'll have to get little he or she a

Joey- No no way you're not going to give a baby one of those stick things

Pacey- Stick things Jo? I'm disappointed in you

Joey- Well you would think that carrying your unborn baby would earn me some points

Pacey made his way over to Joey taking her in his arms

Pacey- You would wouldn't you, oh well

He kissed her

Joey- You aren't trying to butter me up are you Witter

Pacey- Who me?

He said smiling widely yet still managing to look extremely guilty

Joey- What did you do?

Pacey- So maybe I kinda caved

Joey- On what?

Pacey- You know it is unreasonable to expect me to wait to find out what the sex of our baby is when a man we hardly know knows

Joey- You know the sex of the baby?!

Pacey- No

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- Maybe

Joey- Pace a world of pain

Pacey- Fine I know

Joey- When did you find out?

Pacey- This morning I called him and found out

Joey- But I thought we wanted to wait

Pacey- I did I guess I had a moment of weakness. You forgive me?

Joey- Well… I'm thinking about it

Pacey- Do you want me to tell you?

Joey- No! I said I'd wait, I can wait

Pacey- You sure

Pacey said smiling knowing that this was killing her and would most defiantly drive her insane well more insane that she was already considering her pregnancy had made her a bit of a ticking time bomb… oh this wasn't good. He lovingly stroked a lose strand of hair away from her beautiful face. Pacey couldn't believe how radiant she was and logically he knew it was because she was pregnant but to him she always sparkled.

Joey- Uh huh

Pacey- So your going to be okay with the fact that I know and you don't?

Joey- Yep

Pacey- Wow well that's new actually it feels kinda nice knowing something you don't for a change

Joey rolled her eyes at him. But now she was serious needing the answer to this next question more than anything at that moment

Joey- Pacey?

Pacey- Yes Sweetums

Joey- See you know I hate Josephine and you think I won't get mad at that?

Pacey- (laughing) Your right sorry Jo continue

Joey-… Are you happy?

Pacey- What?

Joey- I mean with what we're having are you happy?

Pacey- I couldn't be happier Jo

Joey- It's a boy

Pacey- What?

Joey- It's a boy

Pacey- And what made you come to that conclusion?

Joey- How happy you were

Pacey- What and you don't think I could be that happy if it was a girl?

Joey- No you're a guy Pacey guys want boys so they can turn them into mini versions of themselves

Pacey- Well that's the same reason girls want girls

Joey- Not true I don't care what I have

Pacey- Well we're the exceptions then

Joey- So it's a girl

Pacey- What?

Joey- You said we're the exceptions so if you're an exception then that means that that's why you were really happy that we're having a girl right?

Pacey- Jo you're making my head spin if you want to know I can just tell you

Joey- Who says I want to know?

Pacey- Potter I think the tirade you just went on is proof enough

Joey- You're mean

Pacey- You love me

Joey- You bug me

Pacey- What do you think we're having?

Joey- I don't know but I think I'm gonna find out soon

Pacey- See I knew you'd cave

Joey- Think again Pace my water just broke

He had her at the hospital in under 10 minutes he had given road runner a run for his money and had Joey in a wheel chair waiting for their room and for their friends and family to get there Pacey had put Jen on speaker phone in the car and told her to get everyone down to the hospital 'remind me never to get pregnant' she said hearing Joey's screams. Pacey looked down at his new wife they had been married just after they found out about the pregnancy. Pacey was going to propose anyway he had the ring already and everything so when the baby news was announced it was just the kick in the pants he needed they got married in a small town not to far away from Capeside in the snow with twinkly lights all around it was beautiful and just the fairytale she had always imagined. Luckily since it was very early on in the pregnancy she was able to fit into the dream dress and walk down the isle towards the dream guy.

Pacey kneeled down to look at her he took her hand and let her squeeze it

Pacey- How ya doin Jo?

Joey- Scared out of my mind

Pacey- You know I never realized how guilty I'd feel

Joey- Pacey I forgave you ages ago about finding out the sex

Pacey- You did? But that wasn't what I was talking about

Joey- Of course I did it was those puppy dog eyes of yours

She smiled and kissed him

Joey- So what were you talking about?

Pacey- Well it's kinda my fault you're gonna have to do this

Joey laughed a little but then immediately cringed at the pain

Pacey- Potter I'm so sorry

Joey- You're so adorable when you worry about me Pacey this isn't your fault and lets face it for every human walking the planet today some woman had to go through what I'm going through now right so I'll be fine

Pacey- You're amazing you know that you're in labor and you're the one placating me this should be the other way around

Joey- Pacey… arh … as much as I appreciate the sentiment I really don't need to hear you sing 'Eye of the Tiger' right now

Pacey- Pregnant woman's perogative right?

He said smiling at her

Joey- Yep

Pacey- Whatever you say Mrs. Witter

She smiled and he kissed her lovingly

The nurse now made her way over to the pair watching the sweet exchange between the two

Nurse- Ok Mrs. Witter your room's ready

They made it to the room and Pacey pacing around the room he was worried about Joey but he didn't want her to see one look in his eyes and shed know she always knew

Joey- Pacey would you keep still you might actually be making me more nauseous than I already am

Pacey- Sorry Jo

He sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand in his. He needed a distraction so Joey wouldn't notice so he though of what he always did when he wanted to smile

Pacey- You remember the first time we met Potter?

Joey smiled at him she'd told him a million times that she was a Witter now and although he loved that she had taken his name he would always tell her that she's always be Potter to him and finally she gave in realizing that it was more of a term of endearment than anything else and that it reminded them of the history they shared since he'd been calling her that since they were kids.

Joey- Sure it was at your parents Thanksgiving party I remember I was sitting on the porch. I found this really pretty bracelet that day just sitting out on your porch so I took it figuring anyone stupid enough to lose something so special didn't deserve it. She laughed to herself. Then out of no where you came running at me

Pacey- I was hiding from Deputy Dougie

Joey- Then all of a sudden I had a Witter right on top of me

Pacey- I was determined you got to give me that. Really Potter with my persistence this day was inevitable

She punched him lightly on the arm

Pacey- You wanna know a secret Potter

Joey- Sure

Pacey- I left that bracelet there for you and I said to myself if she takes it then she's meant to be my girl and I remember you picked it up and smiled and I was gone you wrecked me from that day Potter no other girls ever come close

She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly trying desperately to convey all the love she was feeling

Joey- How did I never know that?

Pacey- Must have forgotten to tell you

Joey- Ironic how that you forget and yet every embarrassing thing I've ever done is super glued in there

Pacey- Guess it's just another of life's little mysteries

Joey- I love you, you know

Pacey- I love you too Potter

That moment the doctor came in

Pacey- Dr Karson finally

Dr K- How are we doing over here?

Joey- Pacey!

Pacey- Yeah Dr if I were you I'd steer clear of the phrases we and us it's a good way to lose a limb

The doctor laughed

Dr K- Sure thing Joey how are YOU doing?

Joey- I feel like a crate of dynamite is exploding inside me but besides that I'm fine

Pacey- That's my Joey always looking at the positives

He got a smack in the arm for that

Not sure if I should finish this so let me know what you think i promise i'll finish it if i get any interest lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

They had been there for what seemed like weeks and Joey was about ready to call her lawyer to sue her unborn child for pain and suffering. By now all the troops had arrived and had swarmed the waiting room. Bessie, Bodie, Mr. and Mrs. Witter, Doug, Gretchen, Grams and even Drue he had been annoying Jen when she got Pacey's phone call so he was bound to show up sooner or later but one person was yet to be seen. No one knew where the Jr Leery had gone to and frankly Pacey was relieved. He hated that he didn't want his best friend to be there for the birth of his child but for all the pain Dawson had caused both him and Joey over their time together he should be glad he didn't still hate him… well maybe he still hated him a little. Let's face it if life lately had taught Pacey anything it was that Dawson Leery was not to be trusted.

Jen and Jack had been kicked out of Joeys room awhile ago now so they decided to move ahead with their plan they had already made there way to every baby supply store imaginable in Capeside and all they needed to do now was set it all up. They had gotten the keys off Gretchen and were going to turn the beach house into a home suitable for an infant not that Pacey and Joey hadn't already taken care of everything but they had to go without a lot of things when shopping for themselves and Jen and Jack weren't going to allow it. Joey had seen the most beautiful crib that she fell in love with, it was unique and precious and had pretty carvings in the wood which appealed to the artist in her and a stunning shimmering awning that draped over the top they could probably fit their whole family in it but they couldn't afford it. So their friends went back to the store and got them all the things they wanted but couldn't get of course with help from practically the whole town. Everyone chipped in to help the soon to be new parents and now all they had to do was put everything in place. They opened the sliding door and made their way inside

Jack- Ow! Jen turn the light on

Jen- Yeah because I'm supposed to know where it is

Jack- Well you're the one always saying how much smarter you are than me so why don't you prove it

Suddenly the light was on and Jen was smiling at Jack who had grabbed his leg trying to ease the pain that bashing it into the table caused

Jack- You're enjoying this way too much

Jen- What can I say it's one of the perks of having you as a best friend your clumsiness and weird eating habits

Jack- I do not have…

Jen- No we do not have time for this besides how do you know Joey isn't having the baby right this second

Jack- Because I asked the doctor and he said we still have ages plus you put Drue to good use if something happens he'll call

Jen- Fine you grab the crib I'll get the toys

Jack- Yeah coz that's fair

Jen- Hey you're the athlete here

Jack- The injured athlete

Jen- Fine I'll help you with the crib

Jack- Thanks Grace

Jen- No problem Will… actually I think I have a better idea

Jack- Jen you are not ditching me here with all this stuff

Jen- Jackers I'm hurt that you'd think that I'd put you in such a rough circumstance… Now Drue however…

Jack- I like where you're going with this

Jen- Just let me make one phone call it'll be like ordering pizza

Jack- I'd be careful Jen the delivery boy's gonna want payment

Jen- Don't you worry Jack my boy I can handle Drue Valentine

Jack- So that's how you're gonna pay him?

Jen smacked Jack in the chest

Jack- Hey now I'm gonna have the same bruise as Pacey

Jen- Yeah except you deserve it

Drue had arrived in less than ten minutes after hearing Jen promise him a night he wouldn't forget. He rushed over there and found her standing in the door way with some paint carrying it in. He was confused but he didn't care he grabbed her by the waist and held her close

Drue- So I'd be offended at the whole booty call assumption that I'll just run to you whenever you call because I have no better options but then I realized I'd be turning down the opportunity for sex and that just shot the rest of it right out of my mind. Funny how that works huh?

He leaned in to kiss her but then he noticed Jack walk out of the bedroom with a sandwich crammed into his mouth

Jack- Hey Drue

Drue- See Jenny I'm all for kinky and I don't need to tell you that but this is just wrong.

Jen- Drue, Drue, Drue

She shook her head condescendingly at him as if he were a child she explained the next part to him slowly

Jen- You didn't think I'd give you anything without something in return now did you?

His face fell

Drue- What are you up to Lindley

Jen- Well see Pacey and Joey are having their baby tonight you might not have noticed since you think I'd really be here with you when something so major was happening. And you need to get this place ready for when they get home so we can be there when the baby's born

Drue- I have to what?

Jen- Oh sorry you're right Drue you don't have to but then I wont have to

She whispered something in his ear that immediately brought the initial smile back to his face

Drue- Fine but this is the last time that works Lindley

Jack looked at Jen curiously what exactly had she done? And for that matter what was she planning to do with him again? But he knew he wasn't going to get those answers tonight. So they both left Drue to do his time giggling as they walked to the car.

Jack- Karma really bites him in the ass huh?

Back at the hospital. Bessie was fluffing Joey's pillows for the millionth time and Pacey had gotten her the millionth cup of ice chips

Joey- Pacey!!

He held her hand as she crushed it but he didn't let out a peep. He knew she'd never let him live it down and more to the point Pacey couldn't even imagine the pain she was going though so somehow he managed to hold all the sarcastic Paceylike comments to himself

Bessie- Jo just breath

Joey- If one more person tells me to arhh!!

Bessie- Fine

Joey- And by the way you're a liar

Bessie- What?

Joey- You heard me Miss it hurts like hell

Bessie- What I was wrong?

Joey- Yes! hell's cake compared to this. I was not prepared for this I think I changed my mind

Pacey- Jo I think it's a bit late for

Joey- No its not it can just stay where it is and everything will be fine

Bessie- Jo look a lot of kids have issues with their mothers being too attached but don't you think that'll be a bit much

Joey- How much worse does it get?

Bessie- What?

Joey- How much worse you heard me Bess

Bessie- That's not the point Jo

Joey- Pacey!

She said now sounding like a scared little girl it broke his heart

Joey- She doesn't wanna say that means it's bad

Pacey- Jo you can do this you're the strongest person I know

Joey- So? So now I'm being punished for being strong what if I was weak would you have the baby for me?

Pacey- Jo I think there are some scientists who would be screaming at you right now and this from the girl who Aced bio

Joey- This is what I get for being happy this is all your fault Pacey you went and made me happy so now I'm paying the price

Pacey- Well I'd tell you I'm sorry but I'm not I plan to keep doing that forever Jo and I'm sorry but there's just nothing you can do to stop me.

She kissed him and smiled her husband was an amazing man and though she was in more pain than she ever thought possible deep down she knew it was worth it. The world needed as many Pacey's as it could get and if this kid turned out at all like him then look out world. Joey thought smiling till the screaming took over yet again.

Doug came in for the first time with some flowers in hand they were all taking it in turns and he was first up.

Doug- Hey little brother

Pacey- Doug hey

Doug- How's it going Joey

Pacey- Like I'm giving birth to Pacey's baby need I say more

Pacey- Apparently our child is lazy because of me and that's why it won't come out

Doug- Well I can't say I'd be surprised

Joey- See

Doug smiled glad Joey was still able to joke at a time like this even if it was more of a jab

Doug- What about you Pace who you dealing with all this?

Joey- He's fine

She said angry at the assumption that Pacey could be in any more pain than she was at that moment

Pacey looked at her and smiled and then looked back at Doug forcing a serious face

Pacey- I'm fine

But he couldn't help the smirk escaping

Doug- Well you're dealing much better than I would

Pacey- Awe don't worry Doug I promise one day Butch will change his mind you'll have a boat load of kids I promise and you can get them all together and make em sing show tunes just like you've always wanted. Just tell me when that's happening so I can be away on business or something

Doug- Very funny Pacey you know one day I'll get married and what are you going to do then.

Pacey- Well Doug I'll congratulate the new Mr. and Mr. Witter just like I was always hoping to

Doug- Fine make jokes

Pacey- That's what I'm here for

Doug- Joey these are for you good luck with him

Joey- Thanks Doug

She smiled at her brother-in-law as he left the room patting Pacey on the back he whispered.

Doug- I'm proud of you Pacey

As he disappeared out the door leaving Pacey stunned. He didn't have mush time to digest the moment though when the nurse came in smiling.

Nurse- Let's see how far along you are Joey

Bessie left the room to give them some privacy as the nurse did the exam she waved bye to her sister and mouthed a silent I love you to with she got a smile and the same in return.

Nurse- Okay Joey you're at seven centimeters it's almost time

Pacey- See Potter it'll all be over soon

Joey- Yeah but not before the pain

Nurse- If you want we can give you the epidural now and that should settle some of the pain

Joey- Yes! yes! lets do that

Soon after the pain had dulled and turned into more of a pressure and it was much better

Joey- Thank god for modern medicine

Pacey- Yeah you were scaring me Potter

Joey- I'm sorry Pacey

Pacey- What?

Joey- You're gonna make me say it again aren't you?

Pacey- Yep

Joey- I'm sorry… but we both know I have good reason

Pacey- Yes you do Jo giving birth to a Witter could never be easy

Joey- Nothing worth anything ever is right?

Pacey- Very true

Joey- You know that's what Jack said to me when we went on the ski trip. He said that the kind of fear I was talking about was how we tell if it's worth it.

Pacey- Yeah that trip turned out pretty awesome for me

Joey- Me too. Except the next morning when you made me cry

Pacey- Yeah not one of my finer moments. But what can I say I'm a guy it goes with the territory we just need to know

Joey- Yeah well I'm not letting you off that easy cause you're not just any guy you're my guy and deep down you're nothing like the rest of the primates. So I'm sorry Mister but you get judged on a higher scale than that

Pacey smiled at her he loved that she always had the faith in him that he never seemed to have. She was his number one fan and he was hers.

Pacey- Damn. Well I learnt my lesson anyway. You've trained me well Jo

Joey- Well those wench skills had to come in handy for something.

They smiled at each other and started kissing only to be interrupted by another knock on the door

Grams- Oh I'm sorry I can come back

Pacey- No, no Mrs. Ryan come in

Grams- Why thank you Pacey dear but I think it's about time you two start calling me Grams. We've come a long way since Josephine was too afraid to knock on my door

Pacey- Well I'm not so sure…

Joey hit him again

Grams- I brought something for you

She was holding a beautiful baby blanket it was almost golden and had intricate embroidery all around the edges.

Grams- I made this for the two of you a while back but I wanted to wait to give it to you. I made one just like it when Jennifer was born for her parents and she used to carry it everywhere so I hoped that maybe. I could give your child something to love just like Jen did

Joey- That's very sweet Mrs… Grams thank you so much

Pacey- Yeah thank you

She gave Pacey a hug and Joey a kiss on the forehead

Grams- You two will be lovely parents I know it. I just hope that one day when that baby of yours grows up he or she will be able to find the same love its parents share

Joey was about to cry she was tired and emotional and what Grams had said was so touching

Joey- Thank you

Grams- Good luck Josephine you too Pacey

Pacey- Thanks Grams

She handed him the blanket and left smiling thinking about just how lucky this baby would be.

Somewhere not too far away another crib was being brought into what seemed to be another nursery things were in place for a new arrival. But this place was not a home it was cold and dark and not fit for a child by any means. Pictures hung on the walls lots and lots of pictures and there was not a sound to be heard except the creaking of the crib being dragged along the ground and the heavy breathing of a person beyond unstable. Who was this person and what did they want?

The nurse came into the room again and soon announced it was time. Pacey and Joey were about to be parents and they had never been more excited or scared in their lives.

Sorry for the wait guys hope you liked it plz let me know if I get any replies I'll post the rest of the chapters, Thanks heaps for reading )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the wait on this one I was busy finishing off 'The Kid In The Jersey and The Tutu'

Hey guys sorry for the wait on this one I was busy finishing off 'The Kid In The Jersey and The Tutu'. Give it a read if you haven't yet I'm told it's awesome lol just kidding I promise I'm not that arrogant I am a writer after all so by nature I'm insecure lol um but if you like my stories then by all means check it out if you haven't yet. Okay now this one sees the delivery and a little bit after that so I hope you like it and I should have the next chapter up for you by tomorrow k

Thanks Heaps

Tania

Chapter Three

They were wheeling Joey off to the delivery room with Pacey by her side holding her hand and running with the rest of the team there to help bring their mini Witter into the world. They didn't have time to think and Pacey was thankful for that it was a fresh new thing, life changing events minus the procrastination, he had to admit he kinda liked it. But Joey didn't seem to be enjoying this at all she was scared and was wishing that she was back at the beach house complaining about how many times she had to pee and throw up. But this was a totally different ballgame she was dealing with the day most girls dread and can't wait for equally was upon her. Unfortunately Dr Karson didn't provide her with much solace now she was scared the epidural would stop working mid labor and had come up with a million ways this thing could go wrong but then Pacey would look at her and that would all disappear as she watched her husbands pained expression and was replaced with worry for him and the baby.

They wheeled her passed the flap doors into the delivery room and Pacey's hand still hadn't left hers. She was doing her Lamaze breathing and so was Pacey he was nervous and for some reason his illogic brought him to the conclusion that copying Joey might help.

Joey- Pacey

She said mid pants

Pacey- Yeah

Joey- You're gonna be an amazing Dad… just thought I'd let you know I knew before you prove me right.

Pacey- Same back at ya Jo except you'll be a Mom and I'll have beat the boys looking for a milf senseless

She laughed at his joke amazed she was able to and then the Doctor spoke

Dr K- Joey when you're ready it's time to start pushing

Joey- Don't say that I'll never…

Pacey- Joey you can do it come on I'm right here you can brake which ever bones in my hand you want to

She smiled and kissed him them both whispering I love you before Joey immediately started pushing.

It was a long while of screaming an panting till finally their baby's cries could be heard by its mother and father. Joey was crying now she wanted to see her baby but they were cleaning it. Finally the nurse came over to Pacey and handed him the baby. He was crying now too and looking at the most beautiful thing he had seen.

Nurse- Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Witter you have a beautiful baby boy

Pacey- Hey Little man I'm your Daddy we're gonna be pals you and me I promise… wait…

He made his way over to Joey to hand her, their son to watch her hold him but he paused

Pacey- But I thought we were having a girl?

Dr K- You are don't get to comfortable Joey she'll be here any second

Joey woke from her exhausted haze in a shot she bolted upright

Joey- What!!

Pacey- Yeah what she said

Dr K- Oh I must have forgotten to call you, after I spoke to Pacey I noticed another arm on the sonogram sometimes one baby can hide behind the other

Joey- So you're telling me our babies were playing peek-a-boo and you didn't notice this?

Dr K- It's a fairly understandable mistake anyone could have made it

Joey screamed another contraction was coming and it was time to push again, she didn't even get a second to hold her son but knowing he was with Pacey was the most comfort she could have.

Joey- Pacey! Why after all the times I was pushing you to succeed did you choose this as the thing you were going to over achieve at?

Pacey- Guess Jack was wrong huh?

Joey- Pacey!!

Pacey- Sorry Jo

She was in pain but she wasn't unhappy she loved the idea of having two kids a boy and a girl just not the idea of 'having' two kids.

Dr K- Joey its time

This time the birth was much quicker and Joey was thankful beyond belief that that was the case. But she didn't hear crying so she panicked

Joey- What's wrong?! Is she okay?!

Pacey- She's perfect Jo

He had a smile from ear to ear this wasn't what they had expected but it had made him happier than he ever though possible just like his wedding day seeing Joey in her wedding dress she was a goddess that day and everyday he knew her. He turned to the doctor

Pacey- Doc can I let her hold him now?

Dr K- Sure Pacey

Pacey handed their son over to his mother and watched Joey's face light up and he kissed her unable to resist. She smiled at him and then looked at her son for the first time. He looked like Pacey she knew that was impossible but she saw it he grabbed hold of her finger and she cooed

Joey- Hey little one hey I'm your Mommy I'm gonna love you so much

And the nurses handed their daughter over to Pacey and he had the same thought Joey did she was quiet just like her mother and had her big beautiful eyes. They hadn't opened yet but he knew.

Dr K- Do we have names yet?

Pacey- No Joey's being hard headed

Joey- And Pacey's being ridiculous you know he suggested Skipper? SKIPPER

Joey said shaking her head at her husband

Pacey- What? He might be a sailor like his dad

Dr K- Well I like it

Joey- Men

The nurse laughed

Nurse- You did really well Joey

Joey- Thanks

She said not taking her eyes off him for a second. Till she realized she wanted to see her daughter but looking at her with Pacey was enough to start the water works again.

Pacey- You wanna hold her Jo?

Joey- Yeah

Pacey handed their baby girl over to Joey and as she sat there with her little Witters and looking up at her husband she realized life didn't get much better than this and heaven sure had its competition.

When Joey woke up she found herself back in her hospital room. She must have passed out. When she looked down she saw Pacey asleep next to her his head on her chest. She stroked his hair in a vein attempt to wake him but she knew it was futile. Then she heard the door creak it was the nurse from the delivery room she was wheeling in the babies.

Nurse- Morning Mrs. Witter

Joey- Hi

Nurse- Do you want to hold them?

Joey- Well that might be a bit hard considering Witter senior over here seems to have taken up residence on my chest.

She laughed at Joeys comment as she looked at Pacey

Nurse- Did you try waking him?

Joey- You've obviously never tried to wake a Witter but if you want to try be my guest

Nurse- No I'm pretty sure if you can't wake him I definitely cant. By the way it seems your son is just like his Daddy when the nurses tried to wake him to take his measurements he wasn't making a peep we went through hell to wake him we were actually starting to worry I guess it all makes sense now

Joey- That's great

She said sarcastically whiled rolling her eyes but as she looked down at her husband and ran her hand through his hair tenderly she didn't care in the slightest. Then out of nowhere their little boy started crying as if he knew they were talking about him and Pacey awoke immediately.

Pacey- What's wrong? What happened?

Joey- Well that was handy

The nurse picked up the crying baby and handed him to his mother

Joey- Hey my special little guy what's wrong?

Joey softly shhd him trying to calm him and as she rubbed his back he slowly fell back into Neverland

Pacey- Wow Jo

Joey- Yeah… I don't know how I did it

Pacey- Well whatever you did remember it coz it worked

He said laughing as he got up and walked over to the crib to get his baby girl. He brought her back to the bed and they all sat there together Finally a family.

Joey- Pacey all I did was rub his back and shh him

Pacey- Then maybe his name needs something with a sh in it

Joey- Like what? Sean?

Pacey- No that's s, e, a, n

Joey- Yeah but it still makes the sound

Pacey- But then when he grows up the story wont make sense

Joey- Yes it will

Pacey- Fine I just don't like it

Joey- Thought so

She smiled at him liking that she made him admit it

Joey- Well what other sh names are there?

Pacey- Shane, Shamus, Sherlock

Joey- No, no and hell no actually hell no to both of the last ones

Pacey- You don't think it'd be cute little Sherlock Witter he can solve mysteries just like his namesake

Joey- Like the mystery of the missing father?

Pacey- Well no Jo that'd be way too easy he wouldn't be much of a detective now would he.

The nurse laughed at the two and decided to leave them and let them have a moment

Nurse- When you want to try feeding Joey just give me a buzz with the call button okay

Joey- Sure

She left and Joey smiled at Pacey.

Joey- You know we should have one of these things put in at the beach house.

Pacey- I am not your slave Miss Potter I'm your husband

Joey- And the difference is…?

Pacey- Very funny, now stop changing the subject we have to name them by the time we see Jen and Jack

Joey- Fine, well I really like the sh idea but I really hate those names.

Pacey- Okay well… the sh doesn't have to be at the start

Joey- What do you mean?

Pacey- Well what about Josh

She smiled it was perfect she had actually always loved that name she heard it first when she was about ten years old on a tv show her Mom used to watch she couldn't remember what it was called but she remembered her Mother used to like this one guy Joshua his name was but Joey used to hate his character when she was little because he was just like Pacey she used to say that to her Mother all the time because he was such a smart ass and her Mother would always reply with 'You never know Joey sweetie one day you might find it charming' To which she would get a loud 'no way!' but her mother remained unconvinced and apparently for good reason So now she realized how appropriate it was.

Joey- Yeah I like it

Pacey- You do? You like something I came up with?

Joey- Yeah coz this time it's not stupid

Pacey- Fine

He said rolling his eyes at his wife as if exasperated

Joey- What about our little girl?

Pacey- Well that ones easy

Joey- It is?

Pacey- Yeah we're going to name her after your mother right?

She smiled at him

Joey- You sure?

Pacey- Sure I'm sure why wouldn't I be?

Joey- I don't know maybe you're just saying you like it because it's what I would want

Pacey- Well I do like it because its what you want, what's wrong with that?

Joey looked at him conveying the Paceeey

Pacey- What?

Joey- You have to like it too otherwise we'll call her something else its fine

Pacey- I do Jo its sweet and pretty just like her.

Joey- You're gonna spoil her rotten aren't you

Pacey- Yep and you're gonna treat any girl he ever brings home like she's not good enough.

Joey- Well that's because no one will be, like you can talk you'll be beating those hormone crazed high school boys away with a stick

Pacey- That's right

He said proudly

Pacey- From you and Lilly

She smiled at the first mention of her daughters name.

Pacey- I'll have Josh to help me as well anyway isn't that right little one

And then as if by magic he opened his eyes and looked at his parents for the first time. Shaking his hands at Pacey as if waving. They both smiled at him with tears in their eyes again.

Pacey- This kids gonna turn me into a woman I can't stop crying

Joey laughed and hugged him close

Pacey- That's right little man us men gotta stick together and take care of the women

Joey- Yeah, and Lilly, me and you gotta roll our eyes at them and fix whatever they end up breaking

Pacey- Cute Jo

They smiled at each other hardly able to contain their excitement at their new family.

A/N K hope you liked it plz review and tell me what you thought


End file.
